


Никто не должен знать

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hogwarts, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Дерек - староста Слизерина, Стайлз - староста Гриффиндора.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: insomnia  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

– Я не собираюсь сидеть на балу рядом с грязнокровками с Гриффиндора! Не в этом году, когда я наконец-то могу это исправить. Слизеринцы должны сидеть ближе к сцене, чем эти нечистокровные магглорожденные, – холодный голос Дерека прервал оживленную дискуссию между старостами остальных факультетов. Айзек дернул плечом, Лидия подняла взгляд от собственных аккуратных ноготочков, а Стайлз стал покрываться красными пятнами бешенства.  
Его левая ладонь была сжата в кулак до побелевших костяшек, но Стилински поправил непослушными пальцами правой руки красно-золотой галстук и пару раз глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь. Он чувствовал осторожные взгляды Мартин и Лейхи, которые будто ожидали взрыва, но он никому не доставит подобного удовольствия. Не зря же Минерва назначила его старостой Гриффиндора.

– Хейл, я предлагаю тебе засунуть свое желание поглубже, потому что план расстановки столов факультетов утвержден давным-давно. И если бы ты чаще посещал наши собрания, ты был бы в курсе, что сейчас мы рассматриваем незначительные мелочи, типа цвета воздушных шаров или салфеток на столах, – за нейтральным тоном была скрыта бушующая волна ярости, которая требовала выхватить палочку и применить к этому зарвавшемуся анимагу одно из непростительных.

На секунду прикрыв глаза, Стайлз с наслаждением представил, как Дерек извивался бы под Круцио, катался по полу, размазывая по щетинистым щекам слезы боли. Хотя тут же одернул себя, этот самоуверенный ублюдок наверняка брутально закусил бы губу и стал прожигать его ненавидящим взглядом. «Грязнокровки с Гриффиндора» – Стилински, мысленно скривившись, передразнил Дерека, но вздрогнул, услышав голос Хейла:  
– Я староста факультета, обличенный полномочиями. И у меня достаточно дел, которые требуют моего личного присутствия, помимо глупых собраний, на которых идиоты вроде вас просиживают штаны или делают себе маникюр.  
– Если ты считаешь, что зажиматься по углам с каждой студенткой Хогвартса, это достойное и важное занятие, то мне кажется, профессору Снейпу требуется пересмотреть кандидатуру старосты своего факультета, – Стайлз не сумел вовремя прикусить язык, и слова уже слетели с губ. Он даже не успел пискнуть, когда почувствовал, как Дерек с рычанием выдернул его из-за стола, максимально близко притянув Стилински к своему лицу, сжимая ткань мантии в кулаках и прожигая гриффиндорца яростным взглядом:  
– Не борзей, Стилински, или одной грязнокровкой в этом мире станет меньше! – Стайлз тяжело сглотнул слюну и попытался разжать мертвую хватку рук, находящихся в опасной близости от его глотки. Ему всегда казалось, что анимаг может придушить непоседливого болтуна голыми руками, не прибегая к помощи палочки.

– Мистер Хейл, я советую вам отпустить мистера Стилински и на всякий случай отойти от него подальше. Вы же сами прекрасно знаете, что от студентов данного факультета можно заразиться любовью к ближнему своему, жаждой приключений и бесполезной храбростью, граничащей с дуростью, что нам только что и продемонстрировал их староста, – безразличный голос декана Слизерина прервал затянувшуюся драматическую паузу. Хейл в последний раз чрезмерно угрожающе зыркнул на Стайлза и разжал кулаки, вытирая ладони о свою мантию, будто испачкавшись.  
– Прошу меня извинить, – Дерек брезгливо оглядел старосту Гриффиндора и, резко развернувшись, вышел из аудитории. Как только дверь в помещение захлопнулась, Снейп вновь с безразличным видом продолжил проверять работы студентов, ребята облегченно вдохнули и вернулись к обсуждению цветов воздушных шаров над столами каждого из факультетов. Стайлз же незаметно вытер вспотевшие ладони о собственную одежду.

***

Стайлз задумчиво рассматривал полки с учебниками по истории магии и тихонько мурлыкал себе под нос прилипчивую маггловскую песню о неразделенной любви. Аккуратно снимая каждую книгу с полки и трепетно переворачивая страницы изданий, он периодически чертыхался, осознавая, что снова и снова поет одну и ту же строчку, но опять отвлекался на учебник в своих руках и продолжал напевать.  
Почувствовав на своих бедрах тяжесть до боли знакомых рук, Стилински только на секунду прикрыл глаза, прогибаясь в спине и прижимаясь к твердому телу позади себя, обжигающего своим жаром даже через слой одежды. Ладони притянули тело старосты Гриффиндора ближе, а неулыбчивые обычно губы прижались к ушной раковине Стайлза, нашептывая: «Я сильно соскучился по своей послушной детке и думать уже ни о ком не могу». Стилински растянул губы в широкой улыбке и ужом развернулся в крепких объятиях, глядя в горящие зеленые глаза Дерека Хейла, и, потянувшись, стал зацеловывать слизеринца.

Отстранившись через какое-то время, гриффиндорец насуплено поглядел на Дерека:  
– Сегодня ты снова перегнул палку на собрании. Еще один такой косяк, Хейл, и ты на своей блохастой анимагической шкурке ощутишь всю силу гнева Стилински! – в ответ раздался хриплый смешок, который слизеринец безуспешно попытался завуалировать под внезапный кашель.  
– Не забудь – я жду тебя сегодня ночью в ванне старост на пятом этаже, – Дерек последний раз чмокнул сопротивляющегося гриффиндорца в уголок губ и отступил обратно в тень за стеллажи с книгами.  
– Я помню, хмуроволк. Я буду там, – тихо прошептал мальчишка и пошел к выходу из библиотеки.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлз вяло ковырял порцию омлета на своей тарелке. Бессонная ночь старосты Гриффиндора не была окрашена приятным времяпрепровождением. Скорее он проклинал комковатый матрас, рано включенное магическое отопление замка, слишком яркое освещение, слишком непроглядную ночную тьму, короче, любую мелочь, которая, по его мнению, совершенно не давала ему спать. И нет, истинная причина его бессонницы не была в глупом старосте Слизерина. Он совершенно не был расстроен тем, что Дерек-тупой-зазнайка-Хейл последние недели постоянно на него огрызается, рычит и не приходит к Стилински ночами. Тоскливо оглядевшись по сторонам, он увидел слишком веселых слизеринцев, окруживших хмурого Хейла, за столом Когтеврана Лидия сосредоточенно внимала какому-то младшекурснику с очередной всемирной проблемой, а ее подруга,Эллисон, закусив губу, изучала учебник по трансфигурации. И только влюбленный взгляд Скотта в сторону Арджент немного умилил Стайлза. Он надеялся, что Маккол до конца учебного года все-таки догадается пригласить девушку на бал и перестанет так непроходимо тупить.

С тяжким вздохом подхватив тяжелую сумку с учебниками, Стилински направился в подземелья, где по расписанию значился его приговор на следующие три часа – две пары зелий вместе со Слизерином. Он шел нога за ногу, будто на казнь, не желая терпеть насмешки и издевательства самовлюбленных ненавистных говнюков и их такого же напыщенного декана. Плюхнувшись на свободное место за последней партой и прикрывшись объемной сумкой, Стайлз нагло достал трактат с классификацией магических существ, добытый хитростью и лестью у старосты Когтеврана. Ну не до зельеварения ему было. Профессор Снейп вещал у доски о зельях подчинения, студенты прилежно скрипели перьями, конспектируя лекцию, и только Стилински то утыкался носом в описание вейл, единорогов и прочей магической живности, то бросал полные боли взгляды на сидящего впереди Дерека. Ему казалось, что с каждым взглядом спина Хейл напрягалась все сильнее. Но тот ни разу не обернулся и вел себя так, будто они снова на начальных курсах и снова ненавидят друг друга до кровавой пелены перед глазами.

Типичные представители Слизерина и Гриффиндора, презирающие друг друга за надуманные причины, вбитые в головы старшими курсами. Нелепый курносый неугомонный мальчишка на первом курсе влетел в хмурого высокомерного выскочку, который вместо обычного «Окей, ничего страшного» в ответ на извинения нарушителя спокойствия окатил того презрительным взглядом и процедил что-то вроде «Очередное гриффиндорскоегрязнокровноеотродье». Широкая и добродушная улыбка на лице Стилински увяла, слишком быстро превращаясь в гримасу обиженного до глубины души человека. Наверное, это был первый раз в жизни Стайлза, когда кто-то в лицо посмел сказать про «грязь» в его крови. Конечно, дальше он стал слышать подобные заявления намного чаще. На третьем курсе, когда на ЗоТИ начали практиковаться в дуэлинге, во время одной из стычек Стайлз вышел из себя и рассек Дереку бровь небрежно брошенной Сектумсемпрой. Тут же сам ужаснулся, но не успел ничего сделать, потому что Хейл жестким голосом обезоружил его и обездвижил Ступефаем, знатно приложив Стилински головой о стену. После этого Стайлз держал руки дальше от палочки, как бы ни бесил его Дерек, а тот, в свою очередь, старательно обтирал гриффиндорцем стены замка, избегая магического воздействия. На четвертом курсе Стилински сначала заметил, что они оба наслаждаются словесными пикировками. Потом, что иногда они с взаимных оскорблений переходили на какую-то интересную тему и стояли спокойно разговаривали, пока мимо не проходил случайный студент, одаривая их недоуменным взглядом. Тогда Стайлз шугался в сторону, а Дерек делал вид, будто ничего и не происходило. Потом Стилински заметил, какие у Дерека красивые глаза, мускулистое подтянутое тело вратаря команды по квиддичу, упрямые пухлые губы и постоянно взъерошенные темные волосы. И когда на одном из матчей этот сумасшедший идиот получил удар одновременно двумя бладжерами и упал с метлы на землю, Стайлз думал, что у него остановится сердце от ужаса. Огромным усилием воли он удержался на месте и выдохнул с облегчением, когда живого и слегка пострадавшего Хейла, но уже бурчащего оскорбительные подробности генеалогического древа команды противников, понесли с поля в больничное крыло. Поздней ночью после отбоя он пробрался к спящему слизеринцу и устроил тому выволочку за небрежное отношение к собственной бесполезной жизни змеиного выскочки. Если Хейл сначала и был удивлен поведением Стилински, то буквально через пару минут решил отреагировать единственным доступным на тот момент способом – притянул мальчишку здоровой рукой к себе на койку и заткнул его поцелуем, цедя в промежутках между кусачими прикосновениями к губам привычные оскорбления – видимо для успокоения собственной слизеринской натуры. С того времени у них повелось продолжать оскорблять друг друга на публике, а в закутках коридоров на дежурстве, заброшенных кабинетах, ванне старост, спальнях старост они просто были собой – двумя влюбленными идиотами с разных факультетов.

Стайлз в миллионный раз тоскливо вздохнул, посверлив широкоплечую спину Дерека грустным взглядом, и сфокусировался на Снейпе. Начиналась практическая часть занятия, и студентам надо было сварить простенькое подчиняющее зелье по рецепту из школьного учебника.Сверившись со списком ингредиентов, Стилински набрал все необходимое в шкафах за своей спиной и принялся измельчать, рубить, крошить и смешивать необходимые ресурсы, закидывая их в котел по указанной последовательности. Доверившись механической памяти, которая к седьмому курсу все необходимые действия запомнила, как «Отче наш», Стайлз опять ударился в анализ событий последних недель. И как он ни старался, не мог вспомнить, чем он не угодил Хейлу.

Глаза безучастно проследили, как ладони взяли плошку с истолченной в пыль корой молодой рябины и поднесли к котелку, под которым горело ровное пламя, а в следующую секунду емкость вылетела из его рук, выбитая заклинанием. Огонь, в который попал упавший порошок, окрасился на мгновение зеленым цветом и тут же погас. А Стилински заторможенно поднял взгляд и уставился на профессора Снейпа, покрасневшего от бешенства.  
\- Мистер Стилински, вам не кажется, что на седьмом курсе пора уже перестать быть таким непроходимо тупым идиотом и пытаться разнести подвальные помещения замка на обрывки материи?! До вас не доходит, что кора дуба слишком непостоянный компонент и взорвет здесь все к Мерлину, если хотя бы крупинка попадет в варево из ваших компонентов?! Вы понимаете, что только что могли убить здесь всех? – декан Слизерина не кричал, но яростью в его голосе можно было заморозить ад вместе с сотнями дьявольских котлов. Стайлз хлопнул ресницами, онемев от неожиданности, и только легкий тремор рук выдавал охватившее его волнение. – Минус сто очков Гриффиндору, мистер Стилински. Пошли вон из моего класса.

Не издав ни одного протестующего звука, Стайлз подхватил свои вещи и вылетел из аудитории. В мертвой тишине хлопок двери прозвучал оглушительно.

***

Минерва довольно долго отчитывала старосту своего факультета предельно корректными выражениями, содержащими множество эпитетов к словам «глупость», «безалаберность», «невнимательность». Так же звучало что-то из разряда «поведение, недостойное Гриффиндора», ну и, конечно же, «кубок школы». Стилински с довольно покаянным выражением лица смиренно кивал головой и обещал не допускать более подобных оплошностей. Из кабинета профессора он вышел с покрасневшими от стыда ушами и торопливо направился на лекцию по Истории магии. Пробегая мимо заброшенных аудиторий, в которых не было ничего, кроме парт, покрытых толстым слоем пыли, он уже видел дверь в нужный класс, как почувствовал, что его за шиворот рывком затаскивают в какую-то неприметную дверь, которая тут же тихо защелкнулась, а сам Стайлз был с силой вдавлен в стену. Злые зеленые глаза, нахмуренные брови, поджатые губы – Дерек-сраный-козел-но-такой-родной-Хейл. Кто бы сомневался. Понадобилось всего лишь попытаться убить выпускной курс двух факультетов, чтобы он снова обратил на гриффиндорца внимание. Но мгновение спустя Стилински забыл обо всем и просто жадно впитывал каждую черточку лица, по которому так неприлично соскучился. Его ладонь вцепилась в школьную мантию анимага и подтянула злого Дерека ближе, лицом к лицу. Стайлз помедлил еще секунду и рывком обнял своего засранца, вжимаясь в него всем телом, будто желая слиться в одно целое. Тяжело задышав, он будто отдавал все переживания от этого сумасшедшего дня своему партнеру, делился болью последних двух недель, понимая, что где-то в уголках медовых глаз закипают предательские слезы. Мерлин, ему было так тяжело одному. Чувствуя, как большие ладони прижимают его к обжигающему даже сквозь одежду телу, слыша теплое дыхание куда-то в его вихрастую макушку, Стилински понимал, что напряжение этих недель отпускает его. Что комок обиды и боли, засевший где-то под ребрами мерзкой едкой слизью, растворяется без следа в его любви к этому хмурому парню.

\- Идиот, ты мог погибнуть. Мы оба могли погибнуть, - тихий шепот куда-то в шею.  
\- Но не погибли. Прости меня, я… Мне было плохо без тебя. Почему ты так себя вел? – в голосе Стилински звенит нотка непонимания.  
\- Потому что Снейп слышал твои стоны из ванны старост, даже несмотря на все заглушающие заклинания. Он видел только тебя – невозможно счастливого, только что оттраханного и выползшего из ванной. Я должен был усыпить его бдительность, детка, и мне это удалось. Так что сейчас будь послушным мальчиком и раздевайся, - глаза Дерека порочно блеснули, затягивая Стайлза в свой омут, а развратная усмешка, искривившая пухлые губы, превратила кости гриффиндорца в мягкое желе, заставляя почти повиснуть на любимом анимаге. Сил у Стилински хватило только на то, чтоб избавиться от одежды и послушно подставлять Хейлу все те чувствительные местечки, по которым зеленоглазый за две недели воздержания уже успел безумно соскучиться.  
Кому нужна История магии, когда здесь, совсем рядом со студентами и преподавателями, творилось настоящее волшебство между двумя совершенно разными, но влюбленными мальчишками.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз закусывает травинку, увлеченно изучая параграф учебника по врачеванию. Длинные пальцы водят по строке. Таким образом получается лучше сконцентрироваться, потому что мудак-Хейл лежит на покрывале рядом, заложив руки за голову, и пялится в синее небо, по которому изредка проплывают перистые облака. Выдержки хватает до конца параграфа, и он захлопывает книгу с отчетливым вздохом раздражения.

\- Неужели тебе не надо готовиться? Ведь до ЖАБА осталась всего неделя, Дерек. Какого черта ты такой спокойный? - его голос звучит довольно жалко, потому что за последний месяц он ни разу не видел Хейла с книгой.  
Он вообще не понимает, почему слизеринец до сих пор лучший ученик факультета, ведь он лично знаком с несколькими упорными и усидчивыми отличниками. В глубине души, он подозревает, что Дерек использует запрещенный маховик времени или просто какое-то очень темное колдовство. Может даже с позволения Снейпа. Две змеюки.  
Хейл лениво переводит взгляд на Стилински, а тот замирает, завороженный зеленью глаз и длинными черными ресницами (девчачьими, но кто рискнет об этом сказать старосте Слизерина и капитану сборной по квиддичу?).  
\- Детка, я готов к экзамену. И даже ко вступительной проверке в Академии авроров. Ты забываешь, что меня учит Питер. Он Главный аврор.

Стайлз морщится, потому что информация о пугающем дядюшке Дерека, держащем даже самого министра за яйца, постоянно вылетает из перегруженного учебой мозга. Он радуется, что у него хватает извилин запомнить все необходимое для экзаменов, а то пришлось бы ему страдать, как Скотти, который проваливает проверку за проверкой, ударившись в страстный роман с Эллисон Арджент. Стайлз, конечно, доволен, что девушка ответила другу взаимностью, но почему теперь страдает учеба, он не догоняет.

\- Кстати, а правда, что министр спит с твоим крипи-дядюшкой? - он поворачивается на бок и пялится на четкие контуры скуластого лица, на ровную жесткую щетину.  
Вспоминает раздражение на коже после влажных и чертовски горячих поцелуев. Тут же в памяти всплывает последний спонтанный секс в раздевалке Слизерина, где он оказался чисто случайно, конечно же. Залипает, почти прослушав ответ Дерека, рывком возвращаясь к реальности.  
\- Прости, что? - Хейл фырчит и закатывает глаза.  
\- Не. Твое. Дело. Стилински.  
\- Но, Дерек! - он только открывает рот, чтобы вывалить на слизеринца кучу весомых аргументов, но тот легким толчком опрокидывает Стайлза на спину и затыкает рот поцелуем. - Мхм....  
Горячий язык умело надавливает на губы гриффиндорца, и тот с негромким стоном послушно их раздвигает. Дерек довольно урчит, мастерски проникая пальцами под полы рубашки. Касается гладкой кожи шершавыми подушечками и наощупь находит до боли знакомые родинки. Медленно отстраняется, смотрит, как шея Стилински заливается нежным румянцем. Как он беспомощно облизывает припухшие покрасневшие губы, а длинные тонкие пальцы слегка сжимаются на мощных предплечьях Хейла.

\- Если ты так всегда будешь менять тему, то я стану поцелуезависимым. Ты понимаешь, что ничем хорошим для Стайлза это не закончится? - Стилински заторможенно переводит взгляд с губ Дерека на его ехидные глаза.  
\- Два правила: не говорить о моем дяде и его отношениях с кем угодно и не говорить о себе в третьем лице, - он обводит пальцем контур лица старосты гриффиндора и слитным движением поднимается на ноги, - я пошел. Помни, выжди десять минут.  
Стайлз кивает и закидывает руки за голову, прислушиваясь и пытаясь различить мягкий пружинящий шаг Дерека, но это бесполезно. Он счастливо вздыхает и ставит мысленно пометку, что параграф по сращиванию костей методом Ринсвинда надо повторить. 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	4. Chapter 4

Защитные чары в крыле экстренной помощи больницы святого Мунго заливаются тревожным перезвоном. Стилински вскидывает вихрастый затылок, очумело озираясь и не понимая, что ему делать. Колдомедики бегут мимо него к каминам, в которых вспыхивает зеленое пламя, выпуская в приемную несколько авроров в форме. Все боевые маги с различными ранениями, но тут Стайлз видит знакомую темную макушку Дерека, бессознательно повисшего на руках Айзека и Вернона.

Кидается к ним, выстреливая очередями вопросов и колдуя диагностическое заклинание, осматривая раненного Хейла. Лейхи лишь заторможено хлопает глазами – сознание затуманено, похоже, их контузило каким-то сильным заклинанием, Бойд отвечает на его вопросы спокойно, он выглядит почти целым и невредимым.  
Отряд авроров наткнулся на засаду в одном из переулков. Все темные маги были обезврежены, но успели задеть взрывным сочетанием запрещенных заклинаний Дерека. Стайлз борется с желанием заорать на волшебников и хорошенько тряхануть Хейла, сунувшего свою задницу в самое пекло.  
Он бесцеремонно выдергивает пострадавшего из рук коллег и устраивает его в палате. Другие медики заняты остальными пострадавшими, но к Дереку Стилински никого не подпускает, диагностируя все внутренние и внешние повреждения. Несколько ушибов, глубокая рана на плече и вывих щиколотки. Видимо аврор упал после полученного удара заклинанием. Стайлз вытаскивает крупные обломки камня из кожи, сращивая рассеченные ткани, и матерится сквозь зубы.

Когда все необходимые процедуры произведены, он бессильно опускается на край койки, прислушиваясь к мерному писку приборов, следящих за общим состоянием больного. Хейл просто не приходит в себя, погрузившись в сон, и Стилински не хочет быть козлом и будить его. Все-таки организму надо восстановиться. Он подтаскивает к постели кресло, проверяет капельницу и оглаживает лицо Дерека пальцами, обещая ему про себя все кары мира. Опускается на сидение и незаметно проваливается в сон.

\- Стайлз… - хриплый слабый голос мгновенно выдергивает медика из сна, он осматривает своего самого дорогого пациента, прежде чем начать орать.  
\- Хейл, какого хера, а? Ты что, забыл о защитном щите? – он сжимает ладонь Дерека своими необычно горячими пальцами.  
\- Не забыл. Просто щит пробило, а Бойд прикрыл меня не до конца, - Хейл с трудом сглатывает и дышит тяжело.  
Стилински обеспокоенно на него смотрит, а тот слабо улыбается в ответ.  
\- Ты меня в могилу сведешь. Может, ну его к черту, этот аврорат? – его голос звучит слишком жалобно.  
\- Ну, о чем ты говоришь, Стайлз? Я мечтал работать аврором. Тем более о чем мне переживать, если у меня есть свой личный колдомедик, - он пытается приободрить Стилински, но с посеревшим осунувшимся лицом получается не очень.  
\- Я боюсь, не выдержу, если тебя будут сюда доставлять в бессознательном состоянии.  
\- Детка, прекрати.  
\- Не надо со мной говорить, будто я твоя надоедливая жена. Если тебе охота подставлять свою шею, то делай это без меня, - он разворачивается и хочет уйти, но Дерек ловит его за руку, сжимая пальцы на удивление сильно.  
\- Не делай того, о чем потом пожалеешь, Стайлз. Ты понимаешь, что в любой работе есть риск пострадать. Прошу относиться к этому проще… и переехать ко мне, - он следит за выражением лица Стилински, буквально наслаждаясь сменной эмоций. Карие глаза округляются и даже рот удивленно приоткрывается.  
\- Ты… Дерек, ты охерел? Ты лежишь тут, весь из себя жертва, и предлагаешь мне переехать к тебе. Неужели нельзя было сделать это как-то иначе?  
\- Ну, у нас всегда так получается, детка. Так ты согласен?  
\- Конечно, согласен, глупый ты идиот, - Стайлз хочет стиснуть Дерека в объятьях, но аппаратура негодующе пищит и мерцает красными огнями. Стилински смущенно отстраняется, не выпуская его ладонь из своих пальцев, но тут же становится серьезным. - И не смей больше пытаться умереть, Хейл. Я достану тебя даже из ада. Достану и собственноручно убью.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
